040515BeauRubi
chessAficionado CA began pestering automatedContraption AC at 12:23 -- 12:23 CA: Rubi, are you available at the time?... 12:25 AC: Yes? 12:26 AC: How are you Beau? 12:27 CA: I am grand, and that is because I have some grand news to share.... 12:29 AC: Tell me the grand news! 12:29 CA: I am now on base!... 12:29 AC: Wait... you're now corporeal? 12:30 AC: :D 12:30 AC: You should come to my room sometime! 12:30 AC: Or i go to yours if you have one! 12:30 AC: We should meet! 12:30 CA: Well, I am still a ghost, but now I can haunt anywhere, instead of just the ark... 12:30 AC: o...oh... poop 12:30 CA: I will be at your room momentarily... 12:31 CA: ----------------------------... 12:31 AC: Yay! ok! 12:31 CA: Beau knocks on Rubi's door... 12:31 AC: Rubi opens her door excitedly 12:32 CA: Beau is standing there, smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face Rubi."... 12:34 AC: Rubi's grinning ear to ear "Hi!" 12:37 AC: "You wanna come in! It's midly cleaned all things considered! 12:38 CA: Beau wraps Rubi in a hug, then releases her after a moment. "Yes I would, thank you." he enters the room... 12:39 AC: Rubi skips on in behind him. its a mess but as far as a few areas go but the floors clean "So how'd you get off the base?" 12:40 AC: "...ark base whatever." 12:42 CA: "I had some help from Libby, and as long as I stay careful, I should be fine."... 12:42 AC: "Careful? Can you go through walls?" 12:43 CA: Beau places his hand on the wall, but it doesn't go through. "Nnnnope I do not think so."... 12:44 AC: "Pthhh... some ghost you are... still its nice to finally meet you in person!" 12:49 CA: "Yes, others have been similarly disappointed with my "ghosty powers", but I digress." He shrugs and smiles. "It really is Rubi. How're you feeling about your teammates in this game?"... 12:52 AC: "Thus far? Umm... good I guess... Thiago's death took me by a bit of surprise..." 12:56 CA: "Yes, it was a shocking turn of events." Beau looks down for a moment. "I hear that you're on your sisters team, and that you both are going to her world. Are you lookig forward to it?"... 12:59 AC: "A bit! Maybe she can get out of whatever this funk... I've tried a bit but she seems to be pushing me away" 01:02 CA: "Oh dear, that isn't good.."... 01:05 AC: "Yeah I'm thinking it'll do her some good to play around on her planet for that reason... maybe she'll gain some confidence?" 01:09 CA: "Well, I hope you are right, for her sake. How about you? Are you doing alright?"... 01:10 AC: "I'm doing just fine! My battle robot has reached v2 status now! Also were going to be questing again soon so it should be fun!" 01:15 CA: "Battle.. robot?"... 01:18 CA: Beau has a confused expression... 01:18 AC: Rubi snaps her fingers and a 6'9" robot pops out... hey he looks shiny new! 01:18 CA: "Oh my.."... 01:18 CA: "Is this what you use to.. fight?"... 01:20 AC: "Yeah! I use mechakind to fight! It started out as me letting the robots do the fighting but then I changed it to wear I can control him if I want to! 01:20 AC: "Its kind of cramped in there though. I didnt want to make him any bigger though" 01:25 CA: "I imagine it makes you a terrifying opponent to face."... 01:26 AC: "Oh yeah cause this cute face wouldnt be scary" Rubi spins around once and does a dual peace sign with a big smile. such animu 01:28 CA: Beau chuckles. "I am quaking in my shoes, you'll be in my nightmares for weeks."... 01:31 AC: Rubi giggles back. She climbs up Tiny's arm and sits on his shoulder... her horns are scraping the ceiling" 01:33 CA: "So, how does it work? What is it's energy source?"... 01:33 CA: Beau looks over Tiny, as if he is admiring a piece of art... 01:35 AC: Rubi slides down his arm like a slide and knocks on his chestpiece. as she presses a few buttons inside of the robot his armor becomes displaced. enough to work on. inside it shows various gears and motors. towards the back it shows several hydrogen fuel cells. they look rather home made with just some air tanks 01:36 AC: "There ya have it! Hydrogen for power. wish I could use something more powerful though" 01:39 CA: "Oh wow, you home made everything?"... 01:41 AC: "yeah! I mightve took a few things from the base but nothing anyone will miss 01:42 AC: "Oh and a mini fridge" 01:46 CA: "If I knew anything about mechanics, I'd suggest something, but I don't know anything that wouldn't endanger the entire base to a nuclear meltdown." Beau chuckles. "And if you're sure that no one minds, then yeah, it should be fine."... 01:46 CA: "You might also want to look into getting your hands on some grist, and you can alchemize some upgrades, or even make multible robots, for seperate occasions."... 01:48 AC: Rubi sighs "Yeah wherever the grist is. Seriously were getting held back by that" 02:02 AC: "...So... you said you had to be careful... what does that mean? 02:04 CA: "Oh, normally a ghost can't leave the dream bubble, but I have a way to be out of the bubble, while still being in the bubble. As long as I have what keeps me *technically* in the bubble, I will be fine."... 02:06 AC: "Oh? Is the base now your bubble then?" 02:07 CA: "No no, I have my bubble. I technically could accompany one of the teams to their world, but I work better from the sidelines, and we have not fully explored the reaches of my new found mobility."... 02:10 AC: "Oh so you'll be like... mission control?" 02:11 CA: "Yes, that is the role I assumed when I was bound to the ark, and I hope to keep up that role now."... 02:13 AC: "Thats totally fine with me! I think we need all the help we can get" 02:29 CA: "And I'm happy to give it. Remember, you can always call on me for a little help."... 02:30 AC: "Oh of course! I'll probably message you soon actually!" 02:31 CA: "I'd be happy to hear from you! Unfortunately, I have to get going, but I always enjoy talking to you Rubi!"... 02:32 AC: "Of course! Bye Beau hope to speak with you soon!" 02:34 CA: He smiles and waves her farewell, exiting the room...